1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a plurality of display units. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with the display device, which is typified by a portable terminal such as a mobile phone and a PDA, and a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device that has been developed in recent years uses a liquid crystal panel having a pixel including a liquid crystal or a light emitting panel having a self-light emitting element typified by an electroluminescence (EL) element. The display device using a self-light emitting element is expected to be widely used as a display screen of a mobile phone and the like taking advantages of the self luminous type, such as high image quality, wide viewing angle, and reduced thickness and weight because of no need for backlight.
Further, concerning the portable terminal that has been rapidly popularized in recent years, high added value is required as a result of diversification of the intended use. Accordingly, the portable terminal provided with a first display screen on the front side and a second display screen on the back side has been suggested (see patent document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-285445